Kings & Queens
by Nyomi Owahama
Summary: In every relationship there is a king and a queen. Pairings include: USUK, Franda, PrusHungAus, Spamano, GerIta, RoChi, DenNor and TurkeyGreece


Random bit of inspiration from the song Kings & Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars. So I wrote this, though I really only used the title in the fic. Pairings are: USUK, Franada, PrusHungAus, Spamano, GerIta, RoChi, DenNor and Turkey Greece.

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

"King me," Alfred said to the other blonde sitting across from him.

Arthur looked down at the checkers board, and sure enough, Alfred had made it to the end of the board. He sighed, placing another checker piece on top of the American's red piece. "I dislike this game. Chess is much better." He said

"Of course you think that. Cause you're the queen and I'm the king." Alfred said, as he took one of Arthur's black pieces.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?" He asked confusion clear in his voice.

"Well, I like checkers." Alfred stated, looking at Arthur.

"Yes, I got that much," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"And you like chess." Alfred said, pausing again.

"No really, Alfred, your deductions skills are just amazing," Arthur said sarcastically.

"It's your turn, stupid," Alfred said, "That's why I paused," he said, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue at Arthur.

Arthur blinked, "Oh, so it is," he said, moving a piece.

"As I was saying," Alfred began, "Well in checkers, a king is the most powerful piece, as where in chess the queen is the most important piece." He explained to the Brit, taking the piece that Arthur had just moved.

Arthur nodded, "Yeah, I follow you," he said, "Though I don't understand what that has to do with your statement from before." He said

"Well, because I like checkers that makes me the king. And since you like chess that makes you the queen." Alfred said

Arthur pursed his lips, "Why am I the woman?" He asked, sending a slight glare at Alfred.

"Because, you had all those motherly instincts about your colonies, you cook, you dress up in that girly angel outfit and you sew."

"I embroider! There's a difference!" Arthur exclaimed

"Whatever you say, Iggy," Alfred replied, "Besides, I thought you'd like being the queen since you're always saying, 'God save the queen' and stuff."

Arthur nearly facepalmed, "That doesn't have any relation to subject at hand." He said, shaking his head at the American.

Alfred laughed lightly, "Oh, I know that, but it sounded like a good argument to make," he said, leaning over the chess board and nuzzling his nose against the Brit's.

Arthur scrunched up his nose, "You are such a…a…git," he finished lamely.

"But I'm your git," Alfred said with his traditional grin. He leaned in even closer, pressing his lips against Arthur's.

Arthur pressed his lips back against the American's, rolling his eyes at the statement.

Alfred licked at the Brit's lips before forcing his tongue into Arthur's mouth. This was all a simple distraction to keep Arthur unaware of where his hand was moving.

Arthur leapt back, effectively knocking over the checker board, "W-what are you doing!" He exclaimed

Alfred chuckled, "Well I was touching you, if you didn't notice." He said

"Of course I noticed," Arthur said with narrowed eyes, "Why else would I have moved?"

"Speaking of which…you knocked over the checkers board," Alfred said with a frown, "And I was about to win too."

Arthur stood up, turning to leave the room, "Maybe we should play a game of chess instead," he said, looking back at Alfred with a smirk, "And the queen can show you just how strong he is."

* * *

"Ah Mathieu, mon douce," Francis said, kissing each of the Canadian's cheeks before taking his hand and leading him away from the meeting room and heading outside.

"Bonjour Francis," Matthew said timidly, blushing when the Frenchman kissed his cheek. He allowed himself to be pulled along before speaking up, "Where are we going? The meeting isn't over yet." He reminded.

"Don't worry about the meeting," Francis reassured, "Your brother will just spend it blabbing nonsense and arguing with Angleterre." He said

Matthew blinked, "Well that is true…but we're still supposed to go," he said, "It's our responsibility."

Francis smiled softly at the boy, "You take responsibilities so seriously," he said, "But today, just for a few hours, let go and don't worry about things." He said

"Well, I guess I can…just for you," Matthew said, smiling back at the Frenchman.

"Merci, cheri," Francis said, walking through the slightly crowded streets.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Matthew asked after they'd walked for a while.

"But that would ruin the surprise," Francis said, "You'll see it soon enough anyways." He said, stopping in the middle of a bridge. "Look," he said, gesturing out at the water.

Matthew turned and gasped, "Francis! It's beautiful!" He exclaimed, staring out at the water. The sun was hitting it just right so that it sparkled and glimmered.

Francis smiled, "No as beautiful as you are, mon cheri," he said, nonchalantly slipping a ring onto one of the boy's fingers.

Matthew blushed before looking over as he felt a weight on his finger. He looked down and his eyes widened, "Francis, what is this for?"

"I thought that my beautiful queen deserved an accent piece to show everyone just how lovely he is," Francis explained.

"But doesn't the king need an accent piece too? You don't have a ring…"

"My accent piece is the most beautiful thing on Earth," Francis said, "You are my accent piece, cheri." He said

Matthew gulped before throwing his arms around Francis, "Merci," he whispered.

Francis smiled, "Never forget how lovely you are," he said, pulling back and pressing his lips up against Matthew.

Matthew blushed but pressed his lips back against the Frenchman's.

"Je t'aime, Mathieu," Francis said after the kiss had broken.

"Je t'aime Francis," Matthew echoed.

* * *

"Hey! Goody-goodies! I came to let you bask in my awesomeness!" Gilbert called as he walked into Roderich's house.

Elizaveta laughed, "We're in here Gil!" She called, "Don't worry love, I'm sure he won't tackle you," she reassured Roderich.

"Roddy~" Gilbert grinned tackling the Austrian out of his chair. "Gotcha~"

"Yes, I'm sure he won't tackle me," Roderich muttered, attempting to shove the German off of him.

Gilbert laughed lightly, "You should know better than to trust Lizzy," he said, hugging the Austrian tightly, "Besides, I'm always in the mood for invading your vital regions." He said with a smirk.

"You will do no such thing!" Roderich exclaimed

"I know you love it when I invade your vital regions." Gilbert said

"I do not! You're so vulgar!" Roderich cried, blushing darkly at the conversation.

Gilbert laughed, "Such a prissy aristocrat," he teased, letting the Austrian go and standing up, "So what were you two talking about?" He asked Elizaveta

"We were just wondering what we qualify as," Elizaveta said, "Are we dukes & duchesses, presidents…kings & queens…or nothing," she said

"We're obviously kings & queens," Gilbert said with a grin.

"But some of us have monarchies already, so we can't be kings & queens." Roderich argued

"Yes, it just means we have two monarchies, obviously," Gilbert said with a grin. "Because I know that I'm a king and you two are my queens."

"What! Why am I a queen?" Roderich asked, blushing darkly. Elizaveta simply laughed at the statement.

"Because, everyone knows that you can't top anyone," Gilbert said with a chuckle, "You're too much of a girl, which makes you a queen."

"He has a point, dear," Elizaveta said with a chuckle, "You really can't top," he said.

Roderich just shook his head, "Life is so unfair," he muttered.

"Oh stop complaining, Specks," Gilbert said, lifting Roderich off the floor and pressing his lips against the Austrian's.

Roderich made a soft sound of annoyance but pressed his lips back against the Prussian's.

Elizaveta stood and walked over to the two boys, "Mhmm~ so hot," she said with a grin, "Mind if I cut it?" She asked.

"Be my guest, babe," Gilbert said, turning and pressing his lips against Elizaveta's.

Roderich soon cut in and stole a kiss from the Hungarian.

"I love you both," Elizaveta said with a soft smile, "So much."

"I love you too, Lizzy," Gilbert said in reply, "And I love you Roddy~"

"I love you Elizaveta." Roderich said, not looking over at Gilbert.

"Hey, Roddy~ I know you love me," Gilbert said with a bit of a pout.

"Come on, love," Elizaveta said, "Tell him the truth." She said with a smile.

"I love you Gilbert," Roderich muttered.

* * *

"Ita-chan! Roma! We're here," Antonio called as he walked inside the Italian's house. "Where are you two?" He called

Ludwig shook his head, "Do you have to be so loud?" He asked the Spaniard, though he received no answer.

"Ve~ You're here~" Feliciano called, skipping into the room, dragging his brother along with him. He let go of Lovino and went over to Ludwig. He hugged the German before looking up, waiting.

Ludwig leaned down and pressed a kiss to each of the Italian's cheek, "Hello Feliciano," he greeted with a smile.

"How's my tomato queen doing?" Antonio asked with a chuckle as he pressed his lips against the Italian's.

Lovino naturally blushed, "Shut up, bastard," he grumbled, crossing his arms, "I'm not a queen."

"But you are! I'm the king and you're my beautiful cute little queen." Antonio said.

Lovino's eye twitched, "What is wrong with you?"

Ludwig looked over at them and chuckled, "What's with the king and queen thing?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It was just an idea I came up with~" Antonio said, "You're a king too, you know, and Ita-chan is your queen."

Feliciano beamed, "I like being a queen~" He said happily, "And you're a really strong king," he told Ludwig.

Lovino shook his head, "I don't want to be a queen! I'm not a woman!" He complained.

"You don't have to be a woman in order to be a queen, silly," Antonio said, kissing the Italian's nose. "You're just being stubborn, but it makes you cute."

"You…are such an idiot…" Lovino said, shaking his head and nearly facepalming.

"And you love me~" Antonio said with a large and very smug smile.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Lovino admitted.

"Ludwig, you love me, don't you?" Feliciano asked, looking up at the German with sweet glistening eyes.

Ludwig blushed, "Ja…Ich liebe dich." He said quietly, looking away.

* * *

"Yao~ Yao~ It's time to wake up~" the Russian sang song as he brushed his hand through the Chinese man's long brunette hair.

Yao blinked his eyes open, yawning, "…Ivan…what are you…doing here?" He asked, not recalling the Russian being there when he'd fallen asleep.

"It's so cold at home right now…I decided I wanted to pay you a visit to warm up, da?" Ivan said with a sweet smile.

Yao sat up, a few strands of hair falling in front of his eyes. "Well, I guess that makes sense, aru," he said, "You could have warned me though."

"But surprises are much more fun," Ivan said happily, "Besides I didn't want you to go and clean your whole house because you were having a guest." He explained

Yao chuckled, "You know me too well, aru," he said, kissing the Russian's cheek, "I've missed you." He added

"I've missed you too," Ivan said, "General Winter isn't very nice…plus he's freezing. I like your sweetness and warmth much better."

Yao smiled, "Thank you, aru," he said, "Would you like some tea?" He asked, standing up from his couch.

"Da, I'd love some," Ivan said, smiling back at the Chinese man.

Yao left the room and returned shortly after with a tray. He set it down on the coffee table, pouring Ivan a cup and then himself one.

Ivan pulled Yao onto the couch, forcing the Chinese ran to sit extremely close to him. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome, aru," Yao replied, taking a sip of tea and snuggling slightly against the Russian.

"I wish I had a warm queen like you back at my house," Ivan said, "It'd make it feel happier and it would be less cold."

Yao blushed, "A-a queen, aru?"

"Yes, you're a queen." Ivan said, "With you soft silky hair and your porcelain skin. The graceful way you walk and your small frame. You couldn't possibly be a king."

"But I'm older, aru," Yao said, "And kings are always the oldest. That would make me a king."

Ivan shook his head, "But you aren't built like a king. I am."

Yao chuckled, "I guess you're right. You're tall, not to mention muscular. You're strong and always ready for a fight, just like a king needs to be."

"So we're in agreement that I'm the king and you're my queen?" Ivan asked

"I suppose so, aru," Yao answer with a soft smile, leaning over and pressing his lips against Ivan's.

Ivan giggle against Yao's lips before pressing his lips back, enjoying the soft feeling of the Chinese man's lips against his own rough ones.

Yao pulled back, "I love you, aru," he said.

"I love you too," Ivan echoed.

* * *

"So fluffy and warm and snuggly," Sebastian said, grinning as he kept the Norwegian in his lap, cuddling him.

"Let go of me!" Erik exclaimed, shoving against the Dane's chest weakly to try and free himself.

"Nope, I like holding you too much to let go," Sebastian said, nuzzling his head against Erik's.

Erik let out a defeated sigh, stopping his protests, "You're being loud again," he said.

Sebastian laughed, "You just cherish silence so much," he teased, kissing the side of the Norwegian's head.

"Yes, because your voice is piercing and makes it impossible to think."

"Oh, so I distract you, do I?" The Dane asked with a wide smirk.

Erik blushed, "Oh shut up! I wasn't talking about that, idiot!" He exclaimed, smacking Sebastian's chest lightly.

"You're adorable, princess," Sebastian said with a chuckle, "Blushing over such a small thing." He teased

Erik glared at the Dane, "Stop referring to me as a woman," he stated, "And drop the stupid nickname," he added

"But you act like a woman, and I like the nickname," Sebastian whined with a pout.

"I do not act like a woman, and it doesn't matter what you like, I'm the boss." Erik stated.

"You are not, the king is the boss, and the queen listens to the king," Sebastian said, "And I'm obviously the king."

"You are not the king, I'm the smartest. That makes me the king."

"No, the smartest one is the queen because she advises the king. The king is the strongest, which as you know, I am."

"Why did you just use the word she? For the last time, I'm not a woman!" Erik exclaimed, "And I am too strong! I've won plenty of wars!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, but you have no muscle," he said, running his hand along the Norwegian's flat stomach, "See, no abs." He said

"Shut up! Just because I'm not a giant doesn't mean I don't have muscle!" Erik cried out, blushing darkly.

"Yeah, but I'm touching you right now and there is nothing there." Sebastian said, brushing his hand over Erik's stomach again.

Erik shivered at the feeling before crossing his arms, "I still refuse to be the queen!"

"Well you'd better get used to it because there is no way that I'm going to be the queen." Sebastian replied.

Erik scowled, "I hate you," he grumbled, glaring daggers at the Dane.

Sebastian laughed lightly, "No you don't," he said, "You love me," he said confidently, pressing a kiss to Erik's lips briefly

Erik shook his head, sighing, "Yes, I love you," he said, resting against the Dane.

"I love you too, my queen." Sebastian said, chuckling at the small glare he got from the Norwegian.

* * *

"Get out of my house, bastard!" Heracles growled, glaring heatedly at the Turk, "You aren't allowed in here without my permission and I didn't give it to you."

Sadik rolled his eyes, "I don't need permission from a brat like you. I go where I want to." He said

"But not my house!" Heracles exclaimed, "Not my land either! Go back to your stupid country!"

Sadik shook his head, "No, I don't think I will," he said, sitting down on the Greek's couch, "And if I do, I'll just take you with me. I've been meaning to take back this territory for a while."

"Like hell I'm just going to let you take my land! I'll kick your Muslim ass back home! This is my kingdom!" Heracles growled.

"Funny," Sadik said, "It's your kingdom and yet, I see no king," he said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm a king you moron," Heracles growled, glaring angrily at the Turk.

"No, all I see is an ungrateful wimpy brat," Sadik said, "If you're looking for a king, well, look right here, as I am one. A mighty kral." He said

Heracles scoffed, "You are not a king, you're an ugly bastard," he said, pausing, "Take you stupid words and get out!" He added

Sadik laughed, "You're just in denial," he said, "You remember how mighty I was, don't you Heracles? How I could conquer everything in sight. How I towered over you," he said, standing up to prove him point about towering over the Greek, "How I still do."

Heracles glared up at the Turk, "I remember how much of an asshole you were, how you beat the shit out of me, and how you're tall enough that I can do this," he stated, aiming a punch straight at Sadik's ribs.

The Turk however, was expecting his and blocked it, "Stubborn as usual," he said

"Let go of me!" Heracles scowled, trying to tug his wrist away.

"So demanding, kraliçe" Sadik said with a chuckle, letting go of the Greek's wrist, "You know I'm the kral," he said, "Just admit it." He leaned in close to Heracles as he spoke the words.

Heracles scowled, "Never," he stated bluntly, glaring into Sadik's eyes.

"Suit yourself then," the Turk said, leaning in closer and pressing his lips against the Greek's.

Heracles didn't move, just continued glaring until a small nip encouraged him to press his lips back against the Turk's.

Sadik pulled away, 'I'll take that as an acceptance," he said, chuckling when the Greek babbled about how it wasn't.

"I hate you," Heracles grumbled, shaking his head.

"I hate you too," Sadik replied with a smirk.

However they both knew that when one said 'I hate you' it actually meant 'I love you'

* * *

* * *

Please rate & review~


End file.
